Our Family
by rintisku
Summary: Cloud comes to be with Leon but he might have a suprise that he doesn't even know about.


Hi guys hope you like this one it's brand new and another AU.

Ch. 1

Our Family

(Cloud's POV)

Do you know where I can find this road sir. I asked a man on the street corner.

Yeah sure kid its just down there on your left, are you looking for someone. The man said.

My friends house I am going there to stay. I told him as I ran down the street.

(Cloud's Flash back of Leon's last day with him)

If you ever need anything you will find me at this address hope to see you again, Leon told me, goodbye see you.

Okay I will, I told him, but for now mom is making me stay there even though she hates me.

Well just take care of yourself. Leon said as he drove away.

(End Flash back)

After he left things hit the fan. I have had this endless upset stomach I mean I can't eat anything. Mom's been hitting me even more than normal.

Her drinking has increased, her boss fired her so she does nothing else but hurt me.

I left her I just couldn't put up with it any more.

My name is Cloud by the way.

I am 15 and have lived with my abusive mother for to long.

Leon is 17 he is a son of one of my father's friends.

He lives alone and told me I could find him if I ever needed him.

Since I moved back in with my mom she always doing something unappropriate to me.

Her I was sick of her it was so wrong, but it was either obey or she would hit me or worse beat me.

Leon had been my childhood friend when he heard she had been hurting me he said he would been there to save me.

I need him so I have come looking for a desperate attempt to be safe.

Though having to stop so I don't get sick in the middle of the street does make this trip long.

I have passed out twice due to lack of energy and from weakness.

I get dizzy and my vision blurs.

Yet here I am on the door step to his place sick and tired to even think, but I knock.

I hear foot steps and rustling then I hear hold on a minute, finally the door opens.

(Normal POV)

Cloud what happened to you are you okay? Leon asks in a concerned voice.

I am just a little sick that's all. I tell him.

Come inside and lets look you over. He said moving out of the way to let me in.

Before I moved a step a dizzy spell hit and I passed out, falling into Leon's strong arms.

Cloud wake up, you have to wake up. Leon called after getting him inside and on the couch.

Leon... where am I? Cloud asked as he slowly woke up.

My living room, and when is the last time you ate? Leon asked.

When I left mom's two days ago. Cloud mumbled.

What why have you not eaten anything. He asked.

I have been sick really sick if I eat I puke if I don't eat I puke so either way I am going to so I didn't eat.

Cloud told him holding his stomach.

Does it hurt Cloud your stomach I mean, and how long have you been sick? Leon asked.

Yeah it hurts a lot, and for about two weeks, Cloud answered him.

Cloud you don't think your your know pregnant do you? Leon asked.

Well it is possible we were together the week before it started, and we did have sex, so I don't know if I am or not but could I use your bathroom I think I am going to be sick. Cloud said.

Yeah sure the first door on the left. Leon told him.

(15 minutes later)

I see you found my bed. Leon said coming in the bedroom.

Yeah I got dizzy and ended up here your bed is comfortable. Cloud told him.

You feeling better. Leon asked.

Yeah much thank you. Cloud answered.

I got this from the store down the road so you can check. Leon told him I think we should know for sure anyway.

Yeah... we might want to but can we nap first I am really tired. Cloud asked now laying in Leon's arms for he pulled him onto the bed.

Sure we can I figured you must have been tired, but before we do that I need to know did she hurt you. Leon asked looking for Clouds reaction.

Yeah she did now can we sleep I am dizzy and I think it would help. Cloud answered slowly almost asleep.

Yes, yes sleep you need it and just so you know you are safe here my love, sleep well. Leon said and kissed him goodnight.

(Cloud's POV)

When I wake up the box was by the bed Leon was asleep behind me, so I got up grabbed the box, and went to the bathroom.

I had never done this so reading the directions was the first thought.

I then looked at the stick it told me to piss on it.

So I did then waited five minutes the stick turned blue that's when I screamed and everything went black.

(Leon's POV)

I woke up to Cloud's scream coming from the bathroom, the box was gone.

When I got to him he was unconscious, with the pregnancy test in his hand.

He moaned as he came to.

(Normal POV)

Cloud are you okay? Leon asked.

It … it … it is positive Leon I … I … I am pregnant I am. Cloud told Leon as he started to cry.

Cloud it is alright we can do this together I promise we can. Leon cooed into Clouds ear to calm him.

I don't think I can Leon I am scared. Cloud said through a sniffle.

Yes you can I believe in you and together anything can happen. Leon told him and kissed his forehead.

One is because I love you and two is because you love me, so have faith and we can. Leon said pulling him to his feet.

I love you Leon, Cloud said.

I love you too Cloud. Leon said holding him close.

(Leon's POV)

Months have went by Cloud has gotten big but now he is in a hospital and I can't be with him.

It is the ninth month and our baby was born an hour ago.

It is a boy he is healthy, but Cloud is not.

He is weak and he is getting sick again.

They worry he will dehydrate or worse they might lose him.

(Two Days Later)

I am naming our son Carter LionHeart sounds good right.

Cloud is getting better.

Found out he had just caught a bug and now he is fine we are all going home today.

So yeah Carter has his dad's eyes and my hair color.

He reminds me so much of Cloud though I am so glad we are a family.

(Cloud's POV)

Leon chose Carter.

I like it the name suits him well.

It has been three months and now Carter is more fun he sleeps all night, eats more, and I can't wait until he gets older.

Leon and I are going to train him to be strong like us.

Leon and I are going to be together for a long time raising Carter together just being a family.

May be on day we will have another but I think I want to wait a while.

End of Ch. 1

I have not decided if there should be a next chapter but I hope you guys all like it kay.

Please R&R.


End file.
